Franklin Benjamin Murdock
Franklin Benjamin Murdock is the son of Daredevil and Alison Blaire in Gates of What If?, a roleplaying game where Victor Von Doom is a hero. He is named after Franklin "Foggy" Nelson and Ben Grimm. Powers and Abilities Franklin is an Omega Level Mutant, with an amplified version of his mother's powers. Sound Conversion: He has the ability to subconsciously harness and absorb ambient sound vibrations and convert them into various forms of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. His sound-based powers are strong enough that he was capable of absorbing unimaginable sounds, including the explosion of an entire galaxy. * Sound Release: He has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. * Echolocation: Franklin can use her conversion ability to act as a very crude form of echolocation. * Sound Immunity: He has the ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. * Superhuman Hearing He has highly developed ears, enabling him to detect sounds that others cannot register. Light Projection: Franklin possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of his body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. Left undirected, Franklin's light will radiate from his body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Franklin has learned to produce numerous effects with the light he converts from sonic vibrations. He can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. * Blinding Flash: He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. * Lasers: By concentrating, Franklin can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. * Photon Blasts: He can generate a blast of concussive solid light. * Illumination: He can cause a bright glow all about his body to create light. * Holograms: With enough effort, He can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. * Destructive Shield: He has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around himself with laser light that can vaporize small projectiles * Light Mist: He can create a glowing or hazy almost fog-like effect that obscures the surrounding area. * Photon Flight: '''By generating a powerful aura of light-based energy, Franklin can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. * '''Omnidirectional Ultraviolet Light: When under extreme emotional duress, He can generate omnidirectional waves of ultraviolet light of sufficient intensity to destroy metal objects, even metal structures several stories high. Light Immunity: His body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. 'Immortality: '''Franklin is immortal in the sense that when he can die, but he won't ''stay dead. This could be the result of instant resurrection, and even being completely reborn. Category:Marvel Category:Children of Daredevil Category:Children of Dazzler